


Stocking Stuffer

by clex_monkie89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-27
Updated: 2006-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's Christmas, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stocking Stuffer

So it's Christmas, right? Sam's fifteen and Dad's given him the awesome gift of letting him and Dean stay behind at Pastor Jim's while he takes care of the newest hunt in Georgia.

Sam and Dean spend all day running around outside like they're five. They make snow forts and snow angels and sneak syrup out of the church kitchen to make candy with.

At one point they manage to catch Big Bob, Little Bob, Robin, Eli and Zeke bringing in some supplies to the church.

Sam and Dean bombard them with perfectly packed snowballs and an iceball or five.

The war lasts for almost two hours and nearly the entire town is involved by the time Pastor Jim makes everyone surrender (Dean still thinks he blessed his snowballs, those ones _hurt_ ) and come in to dry off.

At one point there's a bottleneck of cold, wet, shivering, naked bodies trying to force their ways into the large bathrooms before they refreeze.

Sam and Dean forgo the showers, opting instead to change their clothes, steal the first mugs of hot chocolate and curl up on the couch (for body heat and warmth, of course) before laying claim to the TV.

They fall asleep smushed together; Eli against Zeke against Sam against Dean against Robin who just _had_ to call dibs on the arm of the couch.

Sam wakes up the next morning with warm hands and Dean's smell covering him, along with a really _thick_ blanket, and doesn't even mind that Zeke is chewing on his arm like a pacifier.


End file.
